It All Coming Back to Me Now
by Tabba
Summary: Post Deathly Hallows.  Follows Hermione through her life after the Dark Lord fell and the reappearence of a long forgotten love.
1. Her Small Little Home

Hermione. Hermione Granger. Hermione Jane Granger. Hermione Jane Weasley. Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley. 

She ran a finger though her long bushy hair as she looked at the diamond that sat on her left ring hand. None of the names sounded right to her, though she knew she must pick one. Hermione had always had a fond attraction to her last name of Granger, yet she felt that Ron, her fiance, would be heartbroken if she chose not to take his.

She sighed as she pushed herself up from her desk and left her study, entering a small hallway that was laden with pictures of smiling, waving faces. A smile tampted her lips as she gazed on the most recent picture; a rather large picture of her and Ron, and two of their best friends. Harry Potter, in his black dress robes, and Ginny Weasley, wearing a long white dress. Hermione scolded herself as she thought of Ginny's last name of Weasley, for moments before that picture had been taken, she had become Ginny Potter.

A loud noise from an open door startled Hermione, yet she just chuckled softly and entered the room to see him. Ron was laying on his bed, fully dressed, yet soundly asleep. She sat on the bed above his head and brushed his flaming hair off of his face, and he continued to sleep soundly. "Ron?"

He continued to sleep as she spoke a second time. "Ron. Wake up."

"Ron, for heavens sake wake up. You need to be at training in an hour."

Ron rolled over onto his side, despretally keeping his eyes shut. "I'm sleeping, go away."

She stood up, shaking her head. "Fine, be late. What do I care? I have my own work to do."

"What time is it?" he muttered, eyes still shut.

"Half past six." Hermione said, throwing the blinds open to tempt in sunlight. Ron groaned. "I don't want to go to work."

"Ok then don't go." she said, sticking her foot out the door. "I doubt Harry will be pleased with you though. He's been so lonely since Ginny's Quidditch practice has started. I keep inviting him around for dinner but he insists he would be a burden."

"I don't think its him being a burden thats keeping him away from your cooking, love." Ron said, sitting up and yawning.

"My cookings not that bad Ronald. It's better than you can do!" she snapped, walking out of the door. It did not take her long to reach the kitchen, for the apartment that her and Ron shared was rather small. Ron followed minutes later, pulling a shirt over his head. "Where's breakfast?"

"I already ate, and my foods horrid anyway, so I figured you could fend for yourself today."

"But Hun! We already established that my cooking was worse than yours, remember?"

"So?" she said, picking up her briefcase. "I'm off to work. I have an important meeting today, about further expansion of S.P.E.W. and I can't afford to be late."

She picked up a handful of green powder from the mantel over the fireplace and turned to look at Ron, who was giving her a reaproachful look, before vanishing into the flame. 


	2. The Letter

Early morning at the Ministry was quiet, as Hermione liked it. The elevator was empty as she made her way to her office. She smiled to herself as she sad a man rushing toward her carrying a dragon egg, and she flicked her wand the gate to the elevator shut and it began to move. She sighed at the fact that people felt the need to bother her with petty dragon problems when the welfare of house elves was receiving minimum attention.

Once in her office, she sat herself at her desk and found her writing space obscured by a letter. The handwriting on the envelope that spelled her name looked familiar, yet she could not place it. She gingerly opened the letter and began to read.

Dear Hermione,

I can not drive you from my thoughts over these past months. Ever since I saw you at Potters wedding, I keep remembering those passion-filled months we had in our youth. When you broke things off, I vowed we would remain close, but then your letters got shorter and shorter, and then they stopped coming. I know we will probably never be, but I must see you to set things right. Meet me today at five. The leaky cauldron is a nice spot.

Sincerely,

Victor

Hermione set the letter down. She did want to see Victor Krum again, yet she feared to think of what Ron would say when he found out. Ron had never kept it a secret that he disapproved of what Hermione had with Krum, and she could picture his heartbroken look if he were to hear that she had seen him.

She leafed through her filing cabinet until she found a personal folder marked photos. She rustled through pictures taken of her, Harry, and Ron during school, most of them from Colin Creevy. She had been on the verge of throwing the bad ones out until she remembered the cold, blank face of the little muggle born, and so they were kept at her office. She then reached the one she was looking for.

Her and Victor at the Yule Ball. Her fifteen year old self was smiling up at her, clutching the arm of Victor. She had kept this picture, for she loved her hair in it. She had never taken the time to study the gentleman she was clutching with such love.

Krum's face showed nervousness, as though he was living a dream and didn't want to it up. He was leaning protectively over her, as he often has when they dated. His dark eyes also gleamed with joy as his he shot a sideways glance at her, and yet...

Hermione had just noticed they people in the background. Ron was standing behind her, hate filling his face as he looked at Krum. How she hated to see that look on his face. She suddenly realized she wouldn't haft to see it. She could go see Victor, after all she had no romantic intentions with him, and just not tell Ron. She made up her mind as a pecking came at her window. She flicked her wand to open it, and a tawny owl flew in, and dropped a single red rose on her desk. Attached was a small note.

I Will love you forever. Ron

"You've always had perfect timing, haven't you?" she said to Ron's picture on her desk. 


	3. The Leakey Cauldron

When Hermione stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, she thought it was empty. Then she heard a voice coming from the dark corner of the room. "Hermione."

His thick accent still butchered her name, but it sounded closer than any way he had said it before.

"Victor." she said, sitting down at the table and flicking her wand; she never understood why Tom, the barman, always kept the place so dark. When she looked at him she instantly regretted doing so. He was holding several large, red roses. She though helplessly about the single one Ron had sent her that morning.

"Hermione" he repeated, tempting her away from her thoughts. "I still love you."

"Victor. You don't mean that." she said, looking away from him. Her hands, which had been folded on the table, were suddenly covered by his.

"I do. I want to know why you do not give in to me." he said, and Hermione could tell he was leaning over the table, closer to her.

"Victor. Please don't."

"If you do not feel for me, then nothing I do should be bothering you." said Victor smartly. She brought her eyes forward to glance at him, and saw how close he was. Hermione looked around the pub. It had begun to fill for the dinner rush. In he head, she began to panic, wondering if anyone she knew would see them.

"Victor. I'm engage."

His eyes began to take on a look of hatred. "To who?"

"Ron." she said, matter-of-factually. "I love him, and he loves me."

"He may love you-" Hermione noticed that Victor had stood up and moved across the table to her. "-but does he do anything like this?"

He was upon her. His lips pressed against hers, and his hands held her head in place. Hermione felt herself giving into the kiss, pressing her lips hungrily against him. Hermione felt herself hit the wall next to her, for he had pushed her against it. Someone wolf whistled, and she began to fight him off. "Get off!"

"No. Stay on." said a voice.

Hermione felt Victor lift off of him. What happened next was a blur of action. Harry and Ginny were standing there with a look of disbelief, and Victor was being attacked by a tall mass of red. "SECTU-"

"Ron." Harry warned, pulling Ron off of Krum. "Get a hold of yourself."

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked quickly, straightening her shirt.

"Ginny's been given a week break from her coach." said Harry, still holding onto Ron. "Someone at the Ministry said you'd be here."

"But what were you doing here?" Ron yelled. The pub had gone silent. "Cheating on me? Hermione, I loved you. How could you?"

Hermione was shocked at his phrasing. "I loved you." Loved? "Ron, It's not my fault-"

"I know what I saw. You weren't pushing him away at first."

"Ron-"

"No." he said. "I'm leaving. I'll see you when I see you."

Ron turned on his heel and walked out the door. Hermione felt a hand enclose on hers, and she pulled away. Harry and Ginny just stared. "Hermione..."

"I'll see you later guys." she said, and she rushed out of the pub, only to find that Ron had dissapparated. Quietly, there in the empty alley way, she began to sob. Her sobbing got louder as muggles began to pass. She dropped to her knees and kept sobbing. She heard a woman come up to her, and a blanket was thrown upon her as the woman said, "Poor deary. There's a shelter down the road a ways. I suggest you find a bed there tonight, and no more whiskey."

Hermione kept sobbing as the woman walked away. 


End file.
